endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Kim
Annie Elizabeth Kim is a former contestant on Endurance 2. She competed alongside her partner, Jeff Phillips, as the Purple Team. Annie is a competitive athlete with a good sense of humor. How long will it take until Annie takes this game seriously? Endurance At the beginning of the season, Annie was seen by Mike as a major competitor. When she got into the cabins, she really enjoyed it because it felt like a summer camp and everyone became really close. She was one of the 14 contestants that made it through the Right to Stay. In the partner selection, she either wanted Shep or Jeff because she thought they were the strongest of the guys, and believed everyone wanted Jacquelynn as a partner because she simply agreed to every guy who wanted her for a partner. Because she, along with Jeff, caught the Purple ball in the mission that followed, they became the Purple Team, and their starting piece was Leadership. In Tower of Power, the Purple Team struggled a bit in the beginning, being one of the last teams to get out of the water, but advanced enough to be considered competitive. They were part of an alliance with Red, Orange, Gray, and Scooter, who were all against the Brown Team's rearrival. However, Orange and Gray were sent up to Temple, with Gray being eliminated that night. In Fireball, Purple received Gray's Heart piece, thus staying true to the alliance. However, both of them were afraid because they became major threats. Before the mission, Annie talked to Michelle about Tyler and how Annie feared of being the one team everyone wanted to target. In the mission that followed, Annie and Keetin made it to the last round, and kept missing catches until Annie managed to get one good one (in slow motion), giving the Purple Team their first mission win and their third piece. Afterwards, Annie thought about giving the Samadhi to Red, because they were a tough team, or Brown, because she wanted them off. However, she thought about giving it to Yellow, because Calley wanted to make sure nobody targeted Brown, which she told to the rest of the girls. She then goes down to Shep, who said he will talk to Calley, and he won't target Purple. At the Cove, she mentions how Michelle and Tyler don't work together and don't like each other at all, and ultimately gives the Samadhi to Orange. Portrayal & Relationships Annie was depicted as a tomboyish girl, a polar opposite to Jenna, Keetin, and Calley, the latter who she engaged a bitter conflict with. She constantly hangs out with the guys, and didn't care if she rubbed anyone the wrong way. Despite being mean to the rest of the girls, she was close friends with Michelle. This resulted in Orange getting all of Purple's pieces after their elimination. Quotes *"Living with other kids, and getting to know them, was like camp...it's like a family." *"Why couldn't Right to Stay be on land?" *"I think we have a good chance of winning it because Jeff and I are similar and we both know what we want." *"It wasn't an alliance, it was an agreement that we would all work together." *"Ever since this game started, we all said that Brown was people from the first Endurance and this was our Endurance too, and that they should be gone." *"Become friends with everybody?" (on what to so nobody would target them) *"I think and Michelle are stubborn and both of them don't like each other." *"They bond together the most." (on the Red Team) *"That was total backstabbing, man." --'On the Ropes' *"Jenna is like the leader of the girls, all the girls follow her (acts like dog) oh, I want water (acts like dog) okay! and they all follow her." *"This is what I have to do! I have to visualize the grand prize, and I don't see Purple getting the grand prize if Brown is there." --'Cherry Picker' Post Endurance Annie went on to attend Maryland University. She was also a producer for two shorts: "First Sight" and "The Man Under the Tree". Trivia *Annie's conflict with Calley was one of the top 10 moments from the first 4 seasons of Endurance. Gallery AnnieOct2012.jpg External Links * Annie Kim at the IMDb Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Purple Team Category:Final Four Category:Athletes Category:Contestants from Maryland